Just in time
by KayD93
Summary: It was just dumb luck that Tyler saved Elena or was it? Will she discover Tyler's secret as well as fall in love? Takes place after the movie. Mostly Tyler/OC but a little Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I love The Covenant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Covenant, not the storyline or the characters. **

**I only own Elena, Connor and any other characters that have been created along the way Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Driving to Ipswich from Boston is confusing, I was supposed to arrive an hour ago but no luck yet. This is so not my day.

My mom had been serious when she said that we were moving. What an argument that had been. I refused to move and stayed with my dad for a while but eventually I found myself missing my baby brother, Connor. So I decided to suck it up and drive to Ipswich, start my new life you could say.

My phone started ringing, it was my mom. "Hey mom, what's up?" I said.

"I'm just checking in, are you ok?" concern etched in her voice.

"I'm good, just got a little lost is all but I think I found my way, don't worry I'll be there soon." I was usually quite good with directions but not today.

She replied, "Phone me if you get lost again."

"Sure thing" and then closed my phone and put it on the seat next to me.

As I turned my vision back to the road I saw a cliff about 5 metres away and I was about to go over it. I felt my body pump up into adrenaline mode and tried to steer my car back towards the road but the front of my car went over the edge. My survival training kicked in, so I climbed to the back seat as quickly as I could and started kicking out the rear window.

After about 4 or 5 kicks, the glass broke and I slowly climbed out the window. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed for a second once I got out of the car but then my car started falling off the cliff and brought the ground, and me along with it. I tried reaching for the ground above my head but it was no use, I started falling. All of a sudden I felt something strong grab my arm and it started pulling me up.

Next thing I knew, I was on solid ground and my heart was pumping so fast. Someone was holding me as though life depended on it. It felt safe. I looked up to see one of the hottest guys I have ever seen in my life. He had short brown hair, was taller than me and he had a concerned look on his face but what caught my attention was his eyes. They were black as night.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked,

"Nothing" he replied, confusion showing on his face.

"They're pitch…" he looked away from my gaze and when he brought his eyes back up to mine they were blue. "Your eyes looked…never mind" I said, blushing to the roots of my hair. I wondered what I'd just seen.

He cocked his head to one side and surveyed me. Then his face cracked into the naughtiest grin I've ever seen. I blushed again.

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms" he said still grinning.

"I'm Elena Roberts," I smiled. "Thanks for saving me by the way." I was so grateful.

"Sure no problem, can't say the same for your car though."

"Oh damn, that's going to be an issue when I get home." I put my head in my hands.

He took my hands away from my face and smiled. "It's going to be ok. Are you hurt?"

"Thanks," I smiled at his concern for me. I looked down and tested my arms and legs out. I felt a little sore. "Well I seem ok but there will definitely be some bruises tomorrow. Could I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked,

"Well since my car took a nosedive off that cliff, could you take me to Ipswich?"

"You don't seem that freaked out that your car went over but sure I can take you there, it's just five minutes away."

"Let's just say that this kind of thing has happened to me before." I laughed remembering what happened to my last car.

He smirked at my comment, "Well come on let's get going." He said. We hopped inside his Hummer and drove off.

* * *

**Hey, let me know what you think. Comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome. They will help me grow as a writer and if you have any suggestions that you think will help with the story let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that my first chapter was a little short but I promise to give you guys longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant, its storyline or the characters.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The drive to Ipswich was a quiet one at first. I was curious about Tyler and I had many questions I wanted to ask him but I held my tongue and we sat in silence for a while. He put on some music and I recognised the song, Closer to the edge by 30 Seconds to Mars. I softly started singing. It was absolutely one of my favourite songs.

"You have a nice voice." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

He grinned, "So where am I taking you?" His grin made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Uhh…well I kind of need a ride to two places, if that's ok?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Sure, where are we going first?" he asked interestedly.

"To my mom's house." I gave him the address and he proceeded to my mom's house.

"So what brought you to Ipswich?" he surveyed me.

"Well my mom wanted to start over after her divorce so she wanted to move somewhere away from Boston but I refused to go. I stayed with my dad for a while but I saw that I didn't fit in with his lifestyle. I also missed my baby brother. So I decided what the hell, let me try it out." I remember how lonely it felt, but at least I get to see Connor and my mom soon.

"Sorry about your parent's divorce. Why didn't you want to come here?" he asked, frowning.

I hesitated and decided to answer truthfully, "I grew up there. Boston was and always will be my home but I had a secret hope that keeping my parents in Boston might get them to reconsider their separation." I admitted sadly. I hardly ever told people the truth about why I didn't want to move.

He was quiet for a minute or two, trying to gather his thoughts I suppose. "You'll find happiness here Elena, Ipswich will grow on you." I smiled; he seemed to know just what to say. "We're here."

I looked outside and saw a beautiful house to my right and he turned into the driveway. Wow this place looks beautiful. I was in awe. One thing I've got to say about my mom is that she sure has taste when it comes to houses.

I got out of the car and as I placed my right foot on the floor it buckled. I tumbled down. Terrific. My jeans were coated in dirt. I didn't notice Tyler was by my side until I felt a pair of hands helping me up. I looked up into his eyes and I saw concern on his face. "I suppose I'm more hurt than I thought." I said.

"Let me help you inside", he said.

"Thanks." I smiled. I suppose chivalry isn't dead after all.

He held my waist while I put an arm over his shoulders and he helped me to the front door. I knocked, we waited for a minute or so and my brother answered the door. When Connor saw me he smiled and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Connor…can't breathe," I laughed, as he loosened his grip. Wow he looks all grown up; even though he is 16 I will always consider him my baby brother.

"It's good to see you El," He noticed Tyler next to me and frowned, "Who's this?"

"This is Tyler Simms, he's been helping me out." I said. I noticed how my brother surveyed him. Tyler stuck out his hand and Connor took it, and they shook hands.

"I'm Connor, Elena's brother." I detected a note of annoyance in his voice and I narrowed my eyes. Connor just rolled his eyes at me.

"Nice to meet you Connor." Tyler was polite as ever. It became awkward on the porch and I noticed that my brother was watching Tyler, especially since Tyler was holding on to my waist. It kind of made me smile to see my brother become so protective.

"So where's mom?" I asked.

"Oh, she's inside. I'll go call her." I was thankful that my brother gave me a moment alone with Tyler.

"Sorry my brother can be a bit intense." I laughed.

"haha it's cool, how's your leg?" he let me go so I could put pressure on it. It was still sore but it just felt like a bad sprain.

"It's better, I think I sprained it but I'll just put some ice on it and it should be good as new by Monday." I hope.

"You should get it checked out, just in case." He smiled. He's really nice. It's a nice change from other people I have met.

My mom appeared with my brother at her side and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Hey mom, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, you must be Tyler" she replied. My brother obviously gave her the inside scoop.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Roberts." He gave her the most charming smile and I think I saw her blush. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why don't you both come in?" she asked, obviously interested in knowing more about Tyler.

"Sorry Ms Roberts but I need to make a phone call, I'll be outside when Elena needs to go." I smiled and watched as he walked back to the car while I walked inside the house.

**Tyler's POV**

I am such an idiot, Caleb is going to kill me if he finds out that I used tonight. Especially in front of someone I don't know. I better call Reid and tell him. He's been my best friend since we were little, so at least I can count on him to not shout at me. I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to his name. It rang twice and then a cocky voice answered the phone.

"What's up, baby boy?" I will never be able to live down this nickname that he gave me. I decided not to react to it.

"Reid, I've got a problem. Tonight I used to save a girl and she saw my eyes but I don't know if she believed what she saw." I hope not.

"Is she hot?" he asked. Typical Reid. He probably thinks he can add her to his to do list.

"Yeah she is Reid but that's not the point." I replied. He is always looking for a piece of tail.

"Do you think she will be a problem, we don't want The Covenant to be exposed?" he asked.

"That's the thing I don't know and you know how Caleb gets when we use." Caleb always freaked out but I've got to say using the power was fun but addictive.

"See how much she knows, I won't say anything to him or to Pogue. Are you still with her?" he asked. I heard interest creep into his voice.

"Yeah she asked me to take her somewhere but I should be back at the dorms in 30 minutes."

"Ok, cool." I closed my phone and turned my attention back to the house, there was a screaming match going on inside but I walked back to the house just in case Elena needed my help with something.

**Elena's POV**

"Well I'm sorry, what should I have done? Gone over the cliff with my car!" I screamed back. I was so not in the mood for this. I had other things I needed to do.

"Don't expect another car from me, missy!" my mom exploded back.

"It's fine, I'll find a way to get around without one. Look I'm going to go. I need to get settled into my new school and I will come see you guys in a few days." I gave my brother a one armed hug, waved to my mother and grabbed my two bags before my mother went off at me again. I closed the door and walked down the stairs.

A voice came from behind me, "Let me take your bags for you." I half screamed but then held my tongue. It was Tyler.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," He laughed. "sounded like World War 3 was breaking out in your house." He grinned. I gave him my bags.

"Thanks, yeah my mom was angry about the car." That was kind of obvious.

"No kidding hey," He started laughing so much that I hit him over his head "ouch that hurt!" I smiled.

"Well don't be such a smart ass and then maybe I won't hit you" I giggled.

"You want to try that again, this time I'm sure I can dodge you." He challenged.

"Oh I don't think so, I'm quite fast." I lunged for him but somehow he got both my hands behind my back. I struggled to get free but his grasp tightened. We just stared at each other for a minute. I could feel my blush creeping up on to my face. His face broke into a grin and he tapped my head.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

I started pouting "That's not fair, you're stronger than me."

"I never said that I was going to fight fair, did I?" he laughed and I joined him. He slowly released my arms and he put his hands up. "Truce?" he asked grinning.

"Truce." I smiled.

He put my bags on one of the back seats of his Hummer. I climbed in and he climbed in shortly after me. He turned to me.

"So where to next?" he asked interestedly.

"Spenser Academy. I'm staying at the dorms." I'm so happy that I don't have to stay with my mom.

"I also go to Spenser. It's good then that we're heading the same way" He looked worried which puzzled me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I wonder what's wrong.

"Yeah I'm good." He turned to smile at me and it seemed that his worried look just disappeared.

* * *

**So I kept my promise and made this chapter longer. Please review, favourite and follow my story. I have this week off so I am continually typing more chapters for this story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really enjoying typing this story. Thanks to ****kvsgrl for your review :) Sorry I only updated today my net has been crazy the past few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant, its storyline or characters.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

He started up the car and we went down the street. Since he's been asking all these questions about me, let's see what I can dig up on him.

"So how long have you lived in Ipswich?" I asked.

"I grew up here." He replied. So he knows a new face when he sees one.

"Let's play 20 questions?" I asked.

"How about 10?" he countered.

"Haha sure. You can start." At least he's willing to play. I smiled to myself.

"Hmm, what's your favourite colour?" he smiled; I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sky blue." His eyes really remind me of the sky. I looked up into his eyes and he chuckled when I looked a little too long. I blushed and averted my eyes from his.

"My turn. What's Spenser like?" Let's start with something non-personal. "It's like any other school, I suppose. People tend to come to Spenser so they can get into a good college." He said.

I looked up and saw a beautiful building that looked like a castle and I was astounded. I wonder what it is.

"That is Spenser. The dorms are around the corner." He answered my question without me asking. "Wow it's incredible." I was probably smiling like an idiot but I always loved looking at beautiful architecture. I giggled. Sometimes people have the craziest ideas when it comes to something that they want to create. "Why are you giggling?" he asked. "Well it kind of makes me think of some magical castle in a fantasy movie." I smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get our broomsticks." We both laughed at his idea.

"We're here." He said. He got out of the car and took my bags. I opened my door and placed both feet on the floor. My leg felt fine and I slowly walked to test it out. "Which room are you in?" he asked. "312" I said. "Come on lets go." He said while taking my arm. I finally realised why he asked. "Oh Tyler it's ok, you don't have to take me to my dorm. I'm sure I can find it. You've already helped me so much" I smiled. I saw that he was a little disappointed but he covered it up very quickly. "Elena, it's no problem besides your foot is injured and I don't want you to fall again." I smiled. He really is a good guy. "Ok thanks." I said.

We climbed the stairs up to the entrance and I opened the door. I held onto his free arm so I wouldn't fall. "Your room is on the second floor." We continued walking and we finally got to the second floor. I struggled internally with myself, wondering if I should ask him the one question that had been on my mind. We stopped at a door that had a small 312 on it. "Here's your room." he said. I saw there was a light on inside, probably my roommate. He placed my bags on the floor.

I turned around and he was smiling. "Tyler, I need to ask you something." The look on his face told me he had been expecting me to ask him. "What happened on the cliff?" I asked. I really wanted to know what was going on. "Elena…I can't tell you what you want to hear. My life is a little complicated right now." I was happy that he didn't deny it but since he didn't give me any details, it just made me more curious about him. I decided to drop it. "Ok, I understand." I said. He looked surprised. He probably thought I was going to pump him for info.

"You delivered me safe and sound to my door." I smiled. "Yeah I'm here to help all the lost girls find their way," He smiled while I giggled "By the way, you're in your final year right?" he asked. "Yeah I am" I asked, confused. "Then I'll probably see you in some of my classes." He said. "Yeah." I smiled at the thought.

"Goodnight Tyler and thank you for everything tonight, I'm really grateful." I said. "Sure, you're welcome." He gave me a bow and he grinned at me, and I curtsied. We started laughing again. He caught me by surprise when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "It was nice to meet you Elena." He whispered in my ear. He released me and started walking down the corridor. I watched him walk away; he turned back once and smiled. I think the shock subsided because I smiled back and then he continued walking. "Nice to meet you too, Tyler." I whispered.

I turned and knocked on the door of 312 since I didn't have a key. I heard someone shout from within but I couldn't quite make out what they said. I heard some shuffling by the door as it was being opened. A short girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood there in her shorts and tank top. Her top had some funny saying on it, "You don't want to mess with me." I know I will like this girl.

"Are you Elena?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah I am. How did you know" I replied. "Awesome, great to meet you! The principal told me that you were coming. I'm so happy I finally have a roommate." She said clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She pulled me into a hug and gave me a sweet smile. "Well come on in. I'm Cassie by the way" she said. "Nice to meet you too." I laughed. This girl seemed awesome. I grabbed my two bags and walked inside. There were two beds, a small fridge and a bathroom. Between the beds was a small table that had a picture of Cassie and a young boy with her. "Oh that's my baby brother." She smiled fondly. "He's so cute." I said. "Yeah he is." She giggled and then she sat on her bed listening to her iPod. She gave me some space while I quickly sorted some things out.

I'll pack my clothes tomorrow. I put my two suitcases at the end of the bed. I opened my one suitcase and found my toothbrush and face cloth. In the other suitcase I found my long I Love Boston t-shirt that I usually wear when I go to bed. I put my pillow at the top of my bed and I threw my duvet on, completely covering my bed. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. As I did this I thought about tonight events. I can't believe what a close call I had today. I almost fell to my death and here I am brushing my teeth. Hmm Tyler Simms is a mystery that I hope to crack. I washed my mouth with water. I smiled in the mirror and Cassie came in.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked sitting on the counter top next to the sink. "Just thinking about some guy I met." I smiled. "Spill." She said. I could just see how our days would be filled with gossip. It made me smile. "Well, his name is Tyler Simms…" I started to say. "Tyler Simms, as in one of the Sons of Ipswich!" she exclaimed. "The Sons of Ipswich?" I asked questioningly. "I know they sound like a boy band but it's nothing like that. There are five families and their families were part of the original Ipswich colony but the fifth family was killed off during the Salem witch hunt. So four families are left. The guys from the four families are Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." Well seems like Tyler is getting more interesting by the minute.

"Tyler is the sweet innocent one out of the four." She confessed. "Yeah I think I got to see that side of him." I smiled fondly. "Looks like someone has a crush." I laughed and blushed at her comment since it seemed to be true. "You are so lucky. Usually the Sons are so cocky, well not all of them, just Reid mostly…" she said. "Sounds like you had a bad experience." She blushed and giggled. "Yeah well Reid kind of lured me in with his bad boy reputation. You must tell me everything that happened with Tyler tomorrow but right now I'm going to bed." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Oh a bad boy, you must tell me the story." I laughed. "Yeah I will." I took off my jeans and top and slipped on my large t-shirt. I threw my other clothes on top of my suitcase. I looked at my clothes and thought I'll deal with that tomorrow.

"Cassie is there ice in the fridge." I asked. "Yeah at the top." She replied, her duvet muffled her speech. I opened the fridge and grabbed a cube and found a cloth and wrapped the cube in it. I placed it on my foot and I winced. It hurt. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah I just sprained my foot earlier." I appreciated the fact that she asked me. "Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight." She replied. I sat on my bed for about 15 minutes waiting for the ice to melt. When it did, I put the cloth back where I found it. I switched off the light and as a walked to my bed; I could feel that my foot felt really numb. I lay my head down on my pillow and placed my duvet over my shoulder. As I closed my eyes the last thing I thought of before sleep overtook me was Tyler Simms.

**Tyler's POV**

I'm walking down the corridor and I turn around to smile at her. She looks slightly shocked but she smiles back. Elena seems like such a sweet girl and I can see she's curious about me. I don't want to lie to her but I have no choice. It's going to be difficult for me to keep this secret from her.

I walk down the stairs and I opened the door to my dorm room number 204. "Dude, seriously?" Reid is lying on my bed, making out with a girl. The girl blushes giving Reid a quick goodbye and closes the door behind her. I push him off my bed. "I said I was going to be 30 minutes" I said. "Well I got bored." I knew he did it to piss me off but tonight I wasn't in the mood for his games.

"So what happened with your mystery girl?" he asked. I told him the whole story. "Well at least she isn't not one of those pushy types that want info, she sounds like my type." I glared at him "Looks like someone is a bit touchy." He laughed. "Reid, stop being a douche." I said. "Chill Tyler, I was kidding." I wasn't sure if he was but I let it go. Something close to jealousy crept into my chest. I suppose I just feel protective of her. "I'm just going to crash tonight Reid. You go on without me." I said. "Where are your keys?" I took my keys out of my back pocket and threw them to him. "See ya." He said.

I crashed onto my bed. I feel so tired. I thought about two things before I fell asleep. My Ascension is on Wednesday. It is so close and I will be 18. Once I ascend, my powers will bring lasting effects. The last thing I thought of before I drifted to sleep was Elena.

* * *

**Well here's my third chapter. I will probably be able to only update once a week since I'm going back to university tomorrow and I have to focus on my finals. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I only updated today my internet has been acting up. So I'm finally back at varsity and it has been a hectic week but at least I can finally update this story. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant, storyline or characters. I only own Elena, Cassie and Connor.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was sleeping so peacefully but then I heard a voice pulling me out of my dream. "Elena, wake up." I ignored the voice and I felt something hit my head. I abruptly opened my eyes and found Cassie standing over my bed. She threw a pillow at my head. "Aw seriously Cassie, I'm sleeping. It's still early in the morning" I whined. I covered my head with the duvet. I am not a morning person. "Uh Elena it's 1pm." I uncovered my head and looked at her in disbelief. I checked the clock next to my bed and saw she was telling the truth. I groaned. "Well it looks like I should get up then," I laughed. I climbed out of my bed. "By the way is there a store where I can buy some supplies nearby?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm actually on my way there if you want a lift." She replied. "Ok, give me 20 minutes." Thank goodness. "Sure" she smiled. I could tell she was amused by me. I tested my foot and it felt much better but I decided to visit the nurse later, just in case.

I rushed out of my dorm with my towel over my arm and realised I didn't know where the showers were. I stopped abruptly and turned back to my dorm, and poked my head in. "Cassie, where are the showers?" I half shouted. "When you are out of the dorm, turn left then go down the corridor and turn left again." She giggled. "Thank you." I called over my shoulder and rushed out again closing the door behind me. As I turned my head back to the front, I collided into someone and we bumped heads. I groaned and my hand immediately went straight to my head. This is so not my day. I closed my eyes for a second and waited for the throbbing to stop. I opened my eyes. In front of me was a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was like staring into the ocean. He is really cute. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a hoodie. He wore a smirk on his face. "Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." I said. "It's cool. I don't mind bumping into a pretty girl like you." I just woke up and now I'm getting hit on. I couldn't keep the blush from appearing on my face. He was surveying me in my large t-shirt. He looked me up and down and I felt a little embarrassed by his scrutiny. "I've never seen you before, you must be new here. I'm Reid…Reid Garwin." He smirked at me. So this was the infamous Reid, good to know. "Elena Roberts. Nice to meet you." I saw a flicker of emotion that I didn't recognise but then he returned to his smug demeanour. "Same here." He replied. "I have to go, I'll see you around." I said, smiling. "See you." He replied and I walked quickly to the showers.

After I got out of the shower, I wrapped my towel around myself and went back to my dorm. When I got inside, I saw that Cassie was in the bathroom. I opened my suitcase and took out my underwear, denim shorts, tank top and black pumps. I put on my clothes and towel dried my hair. "So I met Reid." I heard Cassie stop brushing her teeth and she came out of the bathroom. "Really" she asked. She looked a little guilty. "Yeah outside the dorm. Why do you look so guilty?" I narrowed my eyes. "He came to visit me." She smiled and she marched back in the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. "And?" I enquired. "He asked me out." she confessed. "What did you say?" I giggled. "I told him that I'll think about it." I could just imagine his reaction "You go girl; you're trying to play hard to get. What did he say?" she walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "Exactly, he was surprised and he said I would say yes eventually." I smirked. "I've got to say knowing you less than 24 hours, you are awesome." I said and she grinned at my comment.

I went into the bathroom after her and brushed my teeth. I realised I hadn't put on my locket. I went to the smaller suitcase that my mom had packed for me and took out my jewellery box. Inside was my silver locket that Connor gave to me. The locket was heart-shaped and had a beautiful design on top. I opened the locket and there was a small picture of my mom, dad, brother and me. I felt a little sadness tug at my heart. The other side was empty since I hadn't found anyone special to put in its place. "Earth to Elena." I blinked and I snapped back to reality. "Sorry." I said. "Is that your parents and your brother?" She asked over my shoulder. "Yeah" I said. I closed the locket. I took the necklace and put it over my head since the chain was long enough. "Ready to go" she asked. "Absolutely." I took my bag, plastered a smile on my face and we walked out. "Oh here's your dorm key." She said. "Thanks." I put it in my bag.

We got to the parking lot and we went over to her car. "This is your car! A blue Ford GT, I've wanted one since I was 12" I gasped. "Yeah." She said indifferently. "I hate you so much right now." I teased. "Haha I know." She smiled. We drove out of the parking lot. "So what happened with Tyler last night?" she asked. I told her everything. Well almost everything. I felt like I owed it to Tyler to not say anything about his eyes and my curiosity for what happened. Cassie was shocked to say the least. "Wow it sounds like you two had an adventure." She laughed but I think more out of shock than anything else. "Do you like him?" she asked. "Yes, I think I had more fun with him in one night than I had with my ex-boyfriend for the length of our relationship." I confessed blushing. "What about you, do you like Garwin?" I asked. "Yeah he's cute and funny but I don't think he is a relationship type of guy." She said. "Maybe you can be the one to change that." I said with a wicked glint in my eye. "Oh no, I know that look I've seen it before. You have a plan in mind, don't you?" she said and I smiled. "Yep but we can talk about it later." We parked by the store and got out.

The store was small but it had everything I needed. Cassie took a little longer than me. I paid for my things and told Cassie that I was going to explore. There was a gas station, the convenience store and few other shops. I went into the cute clothing store and started trying things on. I checked my watch and saw that I had been gone for 20 minutes. Crap. I walked quickly out of the store and went back to the convenience store. I saw Cassie from a distance and I noticed she wasn't alone. She was with Reid. I smiled. He really was trying to get Cassie's attention. I continued walking but something else caught my attention. A Hummer was parked in one of the parking spaces. Tyler's Hummer. I immediately felt chills run down my spine and I got excited. I didn't see him anywhere in sight which kind of disappointed me. I finally reached Reid and Cassie. "Hi Reid" I said brightly. "Oh it's t-shirt girl, Elena right" I nodded. "I suppose I've been called worse." I laughed.

Cassie caught my attention. "Where were you? I was worried" she asked. "Sorry, I lost track of time. I went to…" I stopped mid-sentence as Tyler walked out of the store. "…the clothing store." I said. I was really happy to see him but I made sure that it wasn't that obvious that I was. "Hey Elena" he grinned. "Hi Tyler" I said. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Cassie was shooting glances at me and she was smiling. "Hi Cassie." He said. "Hey Tyler." She replied. She whispered "See you later." to me. She got Reid's attention and she walked down the street with him. I smiled at her. I so owe her when we get back to our dorm.

"How's your leg and did you get it checked out?" he asked as concern reached his face. "All better and no." I smiled. "Maybe I should drag you to the nurse's office." He said. "You wouldn't dare." I challenged. He had a naughty look in his eyes. I felt my knees go a little weak. I slowly backed away from him. He came towards me and lifted me off the ground. "Hey put me down!" I was in his arms and I felt like a baby. He ignored me. "Seriously Tyler, put me down." He looked down into my eyes and smirked. "No I'm taking you there." He said. His tone told me that I shouldn't argue with him but where is the fun in that. "What about Cassie? I can't just leave her." He took out his phone and typed in a number. "Reid, I'm taking Elena back to the school. Can you get a ride with Cassie?" he asked. He listened for a second and then put his phone away and he grinned. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling. He narrowed his eyes at me and carried me to his Hummer. I laughed at his expression. "I like it when you laugh, it's cute." He said, while his eyes softened. I blushed and looked up at him. He smirked. I have got to learn to stop blushing at every comment he makes. I mentally scolded myself.

He put me in the car and hopped in on the other side. We drove off. "So what were you doing at the store?" I asked. "Just getting some supplies for my room and you?" he replied. "Same" I said. His car was quite comfy and I could feel myself relax. I looked over at him and he seemed happy. I could see that he enjoyed driving his car. Boys and their toys. I silently giggled. "Are you ready for your first day tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah, can't wait to see what Spenser throws at me." That reminded me, I need to grab my schedule and whatever else from the office. The trip back was much shorter. He parked the car and I hopped out. He got out and I could see that naughty grin was back. "No way, you are not picking me up again." I protested. "We'll see about that." He said. I started to run. I reached the stairs and I ran up them, and got to the door but as I was about to open it I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I giggled. He whispered in my ear "Got you." He spun me around to face him and I looked into his eyes. I was breathless. My heart rate accelerated and I wanted to kiss him. He looked down at my lips and then back to my eyes. His eyes travelled down until they stopped at my locket. "I like your locket." He said. I couldn't help but feel the disappointment that rushed over me. "Thanks." I smiled.

**Tyler's POV**

So she wanted me to catch her. Well that was fine with me. This is going to be easy, she was far ahead but I could catch up. I ran and watched as she made her way up the staircase to the door. It's fun to chase her. As she reached the door, I was right behind. I slid my arms around her waist as she giggled. "Got you." I whispered in her ear.

I inhaled, she smells good. I spun her around and I looked into her eyes. Her green eyes held warmth and amusement. Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind. I looked down from her eyes to her lips. I could imagine her lips on mine. She seemed to notice this and I brought my eyes back to hers. I looked down and noticed a silver locket around her neck. I wonder whose pictures are inside, probably her boyfriend.

"I like your locket." I said. She looked disappointed. Did she want me to kiss her? "Thanks" she smiled. It didn't look genuine. "Do you mind if I open it?" I asked. Why was I so curious? "Sure" she said. As I opened the locket, there was a small picture of her parents, brother and herself but there was an empty space on the other side. "So why isn't there a picture of your boyfriend in here?" I asked interestedly. "I don't have one." That shocked me a little but I felt more happiness than shock.

**Elena's POV**

He thought I was taken. "So Mr Son of Ipswich, don't you have a girlfriend?" He looked surprised that I knew the name but he smiled. "No I don't." I smiled and let the excitement fill me up. "Ok, let's go inside." I opened the door and walked in. He came in behind me and threw me over his shoulder so my head was facing his back. "I give up." I said. He chuckled as he started walking. "Good." He said. I could tell that he was enjoying himself. "Tyler, could you carry me in your arms?" I asked. "Nope I prefer to do it this way." I knew he was teasing me. "Well if you don't I will swat your ass." I said. He stopped walking. I think he was shocked by my comment. I chuckled. "Good luck with that." He said. Oh he doesn't believe. As I was about to attempt it, he took me off his shoulder and into his arms. I looked up at him with a smug expression and wiggled my eyebrows. He laughed and continued walking.

We got to the nurse's office and he knocked on the door. He entered the room and put me on one of the chairs on the side of the room. He went straight to the nurse. He spoke to her for a minute and she came to examine my leg. She was shorter than me with light brown hair and blue eyes. What is it with everyone and their blue eyes? She smiled and said "I'm Jen. Tyler said that you hurt your leg." At least she was nice. "Yeah." I said. She took my leg and pushed it at various points. I winced once and told me it was a sprain. She told me to put ice on it and then she left. I looked up at Tyler. "See it's not so bad." I said. "Yeah but we just had to be sure." He replied. "I know, thanks" I giggled.

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?" he asked. "Sure." I said. I didn't argue this time when he picked me up. He started walking. He was consumed with his own thoughts and so was I. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, and I smiled. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. "It's my birthday on Wednesday." He said. "So you're nearing old age?" I joked. He laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

He reached my door and he put me down on my feet. "Well thank you for today." I smiled. "You're welcome." He grinned. I took out my keys from my bag. I unlocked the door but I felt my arm being pulled away from the door and I was facing Tyler. The look in his eyes heated my whole body. His lips crushed down on mine and I felt paralysed for a few seconds. My brain eventually caught up with my body and I was kissing him back. He stroked my cheek and I vaguely realised that he pushed me up against the door. We kissed for a few minutes before we broke apart to catch our breaths. We still held onto each other. I looked up at Tyler and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and I knew my cheeks were flushed. "Well…that surprised me." I giggled. "Good, I'm going to continue to surprise you." He grinned. My legs felt like Jell-O.

"Elena, do you want to go out with me on Wednesday?" he asked. "Hmm let me think about it…" his expression dropped an inch but I smiled "I'd love to go with you." His smile grew. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with a grin. Before I could respond he kissed me again but this time it was soft and sweet. I wanted the kiss to continue but he broke away. I pouted and he laughed. "See you later." He said and kissed me quickly. He walked down the corridor and I watched him until he disappeared. I walked inside my dorm. I closed the door and slid down until I was on the floor. I brought my hand to my lips, they were swollen. Tyler kissed me and he asked me out. I felt shocked and then I felt extremely happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. There is a picture of the locket and the Ford GT (my dream car) on my profile. Please comment, review and follow the story. I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating Just in Time. I absolutely love typing this story but I have been so hectic lately. Since it's the end of the year my final exams are my priority at the moment. So I won't be able to update for a little while.

The good news is that my exams finish on the 7th November. So I can give you a new chapter shortly after that. Plus you will get plenty of other chapters from me after that because I'm on holiday for about 4 months, which is awesome.

By the way, thank you to everyone who has read my story. It really means a lot to me. I absolutely love the follows and favourites.

Love

Kay


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey guys

I know it's been ages since I posted a new chapter to this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, I've just been dealing with a lot this past year. I also was unsure about how I should continue with the story but I have a clear idea of what I want to do now.

I'm going back to university on Monday but I am going to make sure I post a chapter at least once a week. I am officially off hiatus so you'll get to see what happens next with Tyler and Elena. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.

Love Kay

XX


End file.
